


Think Of You

by LoveGot7



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Feelings Realization, Hiatus, Idols, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, One Shot, Pining, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGot7/pseuds/LoveGot7
Summary: GOT7 is on hiatus and Jaebeom misses Jinyoung. But why so much?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Think Of You

Jaebeom hates this hiatus. He knows he needs rest, but it is already too much. He misses meeting the fans, being on stage and he really misses his members. They are in daily or weekly contact, he’s just talked to Mark about the upcoming practices, had lunch with Youngjae two days ago and listened to Yugyeom’s stories about America for hours a week ago. But it isn’t the same as when they are together for days or weeks, work together, dance together and goof around like kids.

And somehow he misses Jinyoung the most. Of course, their relationship is different, they have known each other for 10 years. When they first met at the audition, he didn’t imagine they would stay together for this long. In the beginning working together wasn’t easy despite their friendship. Jinyoung was too young, too rebellious, they had a lot of fights. Since then Jaebeom realized he was young for being a leader, being responsible for an other teenager. That’s why Jinyoung was annoying him and he couldn’t handle with the boy.  
But after the company said they were not enough succesful and they had to prepare more, the common disappointment strengthened their bond. When they debuted again with five other idols as GOT7, they became the parent figures of the group. And Jinyoung was always there when Jaebeom felt he was unuseful and weak for being a leader of six. He was there when he couldn’t decide if he was talented and significant enough to open a Soundcloud account to show himself for the World. He was there when he had back pains and wasn’t able the perform on their tour, he called him every night and listened to his rants. He was always there.

Jaebeom considers Jinyoung as one of his best friends. They can talk about anything and everything. They share the same love about reading, frequently changes and recomends books. Back in the dorm, during the good old days, they had a common bookshelf, but when Jaebeom moved out, he took his books and the shelf seemes abadoned since then. Their passion for music and dancing is similar, they ask for the other’s help when writing lyrics.

Jaebeom was always supportive about Jinyoung plans. The younger was dreaming about being actor beside his idol life. When he had the chance playing in Dream High, everyone already knew he had the talent and someday he could be an award winning star. Jaebeom always helped him with practicing script, giving advice which role he should accept or just talking to him through the night when he was too nervous to sleep before the dramas’ release. Jaebeom wanted him to be popular, famous and happy.

The first time he wasn’t sure about this happend when Jinyoung’s drama, He Is Psychometric was released. Jaebeom was very busy with JUS2 debut, he didn’t have time to watch it, but he saw every posts on social media. Every fan was freaking out about Jinyoung’s body during the shower scene. „When did this happen?” he thought. He knew that the other was working out for a long time, but he didn’t expect to see his best friend’s body this way. Was he jealous? What was this feeling in his gut? He wasn’t sure about it.  
When the first kiss scene came out, the band’s groupchat blew up. Every member bombed Jinyoung with teasing comments and naughty jokes, Jackson even tried to encourage him to ask the actress for a date. Jaebeom felt bad and embarrassed, but he didn’t like her. He had bad feelings about this, he couldn’t even explain why, but he thought Jinyoung would deserve a better partner, in the drama and in real life as well. But he stayed silent. That night he dreamed about the younger, he kissed him. It was just a peck, almost innocent and friendly, but he felt the excitement in his veins. When he woke up he was confused and ashamed. What is this? Why does he feel these things? Is it okay? What if he does something inappropriate? He can’t allow this luxury for himself, to have these nonsense thoughts. Since that day he buried the unclear feeling in his heart and tried to not see Jinyoung with different eyes.

And now here he is, in his studio at 2 AM, after many weeks of absence of their members, missing Jinyoung like never before. He is trying to finish his next song about sad, painful, unrequited love, but he can’t find the right words for the end. His thoughts wanders around what a certain someone is doing now. Is he still working? Or is he at home already and sleeping after the tiring scedule?  
To brush off these thoughts inviding his mind, he starts to scroll on his SNS accounts. Nowadays he likes going through their hashtags and liking fanedits. His favourite one became searching for JJ Project contents. Now he finds an old video made back in 2017, during their promotion time, when they were talking about their relationship and working again just the two of them alone. He is smiling wide, he doesn’t even realize it. When he is about opening an other one, his phone starts to ring and to his horror, an unexpected name appears on the screen, ’Jinyoungie’.

\- Hello Jinyoung, is there any problem? – he asks immadiately. He is scared what can be so important at this ungodly hour to call him?  
\- Hyung, are you in your studio?  
\- Yes, I will stay for more one or two hours, I think  
\- Okay, that’s cool - says Jinyoung and the line goes silent.  
That’s weird, Jaebeom thinks. He waits some minutes, maybe Jinyoung will call him back and give some explanation. But nothing. The phone’s screen is dark and even a single message doesn’t come.

He takes a look at his computer screen, the cursor is flashing hopelessly at the end of the unfinished lyrics. He lets out a deep sigh, he is mad about himself. These words are in his mind for weeks now, but how can’t he express them when it’s needed? And why is this song is so important for him? Jackson would say ’You writes about what you feel’. But how would it be possible? The last few months he didn’t even have time to glance at girls around him, not fall in love. It’s nonsense. But then where is this feeling from? The sad phrases he could already write down, why are they in his head? There are nights when he feels like he could suffocate as these words embrace him and push him under the water, figuratively. Last night he was startled out of his sleep after 2 hours, lying in cold sweat, so he decided he wrote this pain out of his system.

His thoughts are interrupted by a quiet, almost inaudible knocking on his studio door. He knows his producer friends like to work for this late, like him, but he isn’t in the mood to talk to anybody right now. He gets up from his chair with a long groan and opens the door with a disappointed eyeroll.  
\- Should I leave? – asks Jinyoung, leaning against the door frame, a small smile lingering on his face.  
\- No,…. of course not. Please come in. – stutters Jaebeom and his face is dark red because of confusion and shame. – I didn’t expect you.  
Jinyoung steps into the room, takes off his warm coat and puts down a big bag onto the table in front of Jaebeom’s couch.  
\- You haven’t eat since afternoon, right? – he asks and nods seeing as the other shakes his head – I thought so. You always do this. Engage yourself with work and don’t mind time.  
\- It’s okay, I’m okay. But why are you here? You must be exhausted, you worked a lot these days. You should go home and rest.  
\- Don’t worry about me. This day I had not much to film, but it was a night scene, that’s why I’m not sleeping. I was hungry and I knew, you must be too. So, I’m here and ta-dah…. I brougt a lot of food. Your favourites. So you can’t send me home, hyung. – he flashes his drop dead gorgeus smile.  
Jaebeom doesn’t know what to say. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy about Jinyoung presence. The thought of the other waisting his precious time for him makes his heart warm. And the other knows him well, he is really hungry and all food on the table are his favourites. The tofu stew, the fish soup, Jinyoung even brought mint choco icecream. He is grateful and somehow happy.  
„It’s just Jinyoung and food. Don’t act dumb” he scolded himself inside.

They take seat on the couch and start eat in silence. They don’t need talking to feel cozy together,it isn’t uncomfortable, they did this many times before.  
Jaebeom tries to stuff a huge bite of rice and stew into his mouth, cheeks full, when he looks up and sees Jinyoung watching him and smiling.  
\- Wffhatff? – asks almost choking on his food.  
\- You are cute. Like a chipmunk. I can understand the fans who find you adorable when you eat. I saw some compilation on Instagram, they are so right.  
\- I’m not cute, you know. – Jaebeom is sulky.  
But Jinyoung just giggles. He missed this. The teasing, fooling around, making fun on each other and laughing on jokes only the two of them understand.

After the dinner, which was mostly eaten by Jaebeom, they are just sitting there in silence. Jinyoung takes a peek on the computer and sees the unfinished lines.  
\- What are you working on? – He ask Jaebeom who suddenly feels shy and embarrassed.  
\- Well,…. I…. I’m writing lyrics. I have the melody but I can’t finish the whole song, I can’t find the right words. For days…  
\- What is the song about? A sexy, love making song again? – Jinyoung laughs hiding behind his palm.  
\- Nooooooooooo – Jaebeom blushes – it’s about unrequited love. It supposed to be really sad, I’m almost done, but somehow it doesn’t feel complete. Something is still missing.  
\- Show me.  
\- No, it’s lame and I’m not satisfied with it.  
\- Show me.  
\- No Jinyoung, I don’t want to.  
\- Show me. You know I won’t let you go with it. Just let me listen to, maybe I can help. You know how many songs we’ve been written together. I can give you some inspirational words.  
\- Okay, okay, you won. But please be honest. If it’s bad, tell me.

Then he take sit at his computer, with his back to Jinyoung. He doesn’t want to see his face. He feels nervous but why? It’s not the first time he shows his works to his friend, it’s a daily method. Then what’s this now?  
He starts the song, humming with quietly. Every beats, every words touch his soul again, like they pressed his heart, his mind. The melody ends. Silence. He can hear Jinyoung’s breathing but he isn’t brave enough to turn around and face the other. They sits there without saying a word for minutes. Suddenly Jinyoung clears his throath and it makes the other look at him hesitantly.  
\- So….? – Jaebeom asks while he feels cold sweat starting on his nape.  
\- It’s really sad.  
\- I said so. Somehow these words bug me for days… But how to end? Do you have any idea?  
Jinyoung doesn’t say anything, just watching him, his look is deep in Jaebeom’s eyes. Like he was searching for something. The other feels like he was reading among his thoughts.  
Then, like he found it, starts to smile slowly and almost invisibly.  
\- What if it ends happily?

\- Happily? – Jaebeom is shocked. He was working on getting the saddest therms to express the deep pain of being in love with someone who doesn’t reciprocate these feelings and Jinyoung just suggests to have happy ending? Ridiculous.  
\- What if the other is in love too. Or sssheee?… can’t understand her feelings and confess? What if the protagonist musters up his courage and tries to get closer? What if they give a try to this relationship? What if the singer let the other tell what he… she wants and not decide what’s good for the other? What if they both begin to accept their emotions?  
Jaebeom just sits there and can’t react. Why is his heart beating so fast? What do those butterflies do in his stomach? Why does he feel like all those thoughts he tried to hide and ignore for years start to flood his mind? And does he understand correctly Jinyoung’s words? Does the other imply what he assumes he does?  
As he takes a glance in Jinyoung’s eyes he almost chokes on his own saliva, because what he finds there is adoration and something like hope. Can he believe in it? Can he let out his own feelings he didn’t want to admit until now? Finally he clears his throath and almost whispers  
\- Uhmmm… yes. I mean it can be. So…why not? He can try it. The singer. The character of the song. Yeah…

Jinyoung stands up from the couch and starts to clear the table. He is seemingly tensed and avoids eye contact with the other. When there’s nothing left from the packages and scrumbs, he begins to pack his bag.  
\- So… when you finish the song, will you send it to me? I’m curios about the end.  
\- Yes, yes. Of course. You will be the first one to hear the whole song. I mean, if you insist…  
Jinyoung finally giggles. His eye whiskers deepen and his dimples appear. His ears looks like tomatos, deep red color shines until he takes on his beanie rushed.  
\- I have to go now, hyung. But now as I could see you really didn’t eat, I’m worried. So I think I should visit you as soon as I can and bring some dinner again.  
\- What…? But… You must work nowadays so much. Don’t waste your time on me. – Jaebeom gets scared seeing disappointment on Jinyoung’s face. – But I would love it. If you can. I would be honored.  
Jinyoung’s smile is plastered on his lips again. His eyes shines brightly with a little mischievousness.  
\- Okay then. If you are begging. Haha. I think I can leave the filming scene earlier on Friday. But that will be my time, I’ll bring my favourite foods.  
\- As you wish – Jaebeom smiling fondly – I will be waiting for you. And maybe we can write a song together again.  
Jinyoung takes on his jacket and with a small wave, he lefts.

Jaebeom sits back to his computer and starts to type the ending of the song. He can’t hold back his smile. Maybe he isn’t the only one who feels that warmness in his chest. And maybe, just maybe, he finally knows its name.

**Author's Note:**

> Ju, I'm so thankful for your support. Without you, I wouldn't be brave enough to publish this story ♥
> 
> This is my first writing, please leave some comment, but be gentle ☺


End file.
